This invention relates to a strain relief and more particularly to a strain relief bushing for a power line cord. The strain relief provides a means for preventing tension forces exerted upon the power line cord of an electrical machine or appliance from being applied to the power line connections to the appliance or machine.
The electrical appliance with which the strain relief is used comprises a housing that encloses the components of the appliance and with the power line cord extending through the wall of the housing for connection to the power line source. The connection of the power line cord internally of the housing is made as sturdy as possible; nevertheless, it frequently occurs that significant tension forces will be applied to the line cord which must be taken up by the strain relief device. Prior strain reliefs have tended to be somewhat awkward in terms of assembling the line cord therewith and in assembling the strain relief with the appliance housing.